Fera de Geváudan
O Lobo As instituições religiosas sofrerão, para sempre, o estigma dos dias de terror e violência que espalhou, através dos seus líderes, entre a população, aproveitando-se da ignorância de seu próprio povo, o qual estava preso em seu medo e superstição. Na Europa, em seu folclore, principalmente na Idade Média, era comum a crença de humanos metamorfosearem-se em animais como o tigre, o gato, o porco selvagem, a hiena, o lobo. Talvez seja um vestígio do antigo canibalismo. Heródoto em seu Histories já menciona essa metamorfose. E Gervase of Tilbury, um monge e cronista da idade média, é quem associa a metamorfose com a lua cheia, cuja idéia logo foi usada pelos escritores, até os dias de hoje, apimentando o mito. Mas na França, no século 16, a superstição do lobisomem era comum e preponderante, tão evidente pelos numerosos julgamentos de assassinato e canibalismo, todos atribuídos à licantropia. Os epiléticos eram acusados de lobisomens; homens acusados de lobisomens - licantropia - foram sacrificados. As crianças que nasciam na véspera do Natal; a 7ª filha de uma família; as mulheres adúlteras, eram todas julgadas lobisomens. Os doentes mentais, as pessoas debilitadas ou aleijadas, todas pagaram um alto preço por suas enfermidades: a fogueira. À essa época, a população era camponesa, pastoril, e domesticava os animais que lhe interessava, e aqueles que lhe dificultava ou lhe exigia mais empenho em domesticá-los, ou que lhe causava temor, já eram considerados inimigos. E nessa época, o lobo já estigmatizado inimigo porque, justamente, lhe apetecia o carneiro - animais com casco estavam incluídos em sua dieta alimentar, etc. - e, além disso, já existia a tradição de um símbolo alusivo ao carneiro. O lobo, então, era temido e era o símbolo da crueldade, e encarnava o diabo. Havia até provérbios e histórias de lobo, que os misturavam com Deus, Jesus Cristo, demônio, etc., porque haviam se transformado em superstição. As fábulas que retratam animais foram recontadas verbalmente um sem número de vezes, e muitas delas chegaram ao ouvido do povo distorcidas. Essas fábulas tinham conotações políticas e sociais e, em cada uma delas, uma moral. Os intelectuais da época alimentavam esse terror e essa superstição em seu próprio proveito. A Europa inteira esteve na caça aos lobos: na Inglaterra - no reinado de Edgar the Peaceful - os bandidos pagavam suas dívidas com as cabeças ou peles de lobo; na Escócia, o rei James VI autorizou todos os homens, velhos ou jovens, a caçá-los, causando o desmatamento em suas densas florestas; a Irlanda oferecia prêmio em dinheiro a quem o caçasse, adotando, gradualmente, a caçada como um esporte nacional; na França, já àquela época, o rei Carlos Magno instituiu, em 812, um corpo especial de forças para a caça aos lobos, o Louveterie; o rei Luis XV continuou a utilizar o Louveterie mas também utilizou o veneno para matá-los; na Suécia, foi utilizada a armadilha, e em 1.647, foi introduzido um prêmio para a caça ao lobo, e na Noruega também. Na Dinamarca, na Suíça, e na antiga Bavaria, os lobos eram sumariamente mortos. Na Itália foi formado também um corpo especial para caçá-los. Na Idade Média, a população começou a crescer, avançando para as florestas, dizimando-as. Então os lobos, acuados e famintos, caçavam os animais dos camponeses. Os lobos teriam sido a desculpa para o desmatamento da floresta? A Fera do Gévaudan Entre as muitas histórias e lendas retratando o lobo, a do Gévaudan é um mistério incomum, e além disso houve um envolvimento político e religioso que influenciou diretamente na História da França. Esse, ou esses lobos - um casal de lobos, segundo o padre da paróquia de Gévaudan, François Fabre - rondando por Langogne à Aumont, de Ruynes à Pinols, e Saugues, Auvergne, Saint Flour, Saint Chély d'Apcher e nas adjacências ao sul da França, durante os anos de 1.764 a 1.767, mataram cerca de mais de 100 pessoas, em circunstâncias bizarras...Ou seria um Arenotelicon, parente do tigre ou da hiena? Ou uma nova espécie de animal teria surgido, segundo um jornal inglês dessa época? Ou seria um animal híbrido? Foi chamada a "Bête du Gévaudan". Os ataques de morte foram concentrados exclusivamente em crianças e adolescentes de ambos os sexos e jovens mulheres.Muitas explicações - animal pré-histórico, animal mutante, loup-garou, Tarasque, etc. - foram abordadas ao mesmo tempo, mas foram descartadas. Pelo menos em 5 ocasiões o rumor de que o animal era um grande lobo ou um babuíno, causou-lhes a mortandade. Mas, logo em seguida, os ataques do The Animal of Gévaudan recomeçavam. Esse fato é lembrado como The Greatest Enigma of History. Faz parte da história da França, porque algumas informações arquivadas conduzem a uma invenção arquitetada pelos jesuítas para que eclodisse uma nova revolução entre os católicos e os protestantes, os quais continuavam em conflito, e prejudicar o reinado de Luis XV. Para evitar um outro confronto, e poupar o desgaste do império, o rei Luis XV interessou-se pessoalmente, oferecendo até um prêmio, porque os acontecimentos estavam aumentando a intranquilidade e consequente grande tensão religiosa - entre jesuítas e protestantes; essa tensão só foi controlada em 1787, quando foi estabelecida a tolerância religiosa - e política. Por isso, enviou à Gévaudan tropa do seu exército, comandado pelo capitão Duhamel, ao ingovernável distrito, pagos pela administração de Gévaudan, e também porque a população local fora toda desarmada - ficando indefesa - em virtude da récem-terminada guerra.Caçadores de vários países foram à Gévaudan, devido à recompensa, causando maiores problemas - por mentirem, para enganar seus concorrentes, prejudicando as investigações -, até morais, denegrindo a competência do rei e de seu exército. O povo também estava sendo prejudicado, porque tinha que pagar a conta do aparato da caça à la Bête, através de altos impostos e, além disso, se sentia desencorajado, por causa do medo, de ir ao trabalho. Devido a este prejuízo, o rei enviou a Gévaudan, Martin Denneval, o melhor caçador de lobos do império, que não teve sucesso em sua empreitada. Antes de ir embora, declarou que o animal não era um lobo, ou pelo menos um lobo comum. M. Antoine de Beauterne, tenente do Louveterie, o melhor atirador da coroa, substituiu Denneval, e matou um lobo em 21 de setembro de 1765, o qual foi enviado ao The Natural History Museum of Paris.Estranhamente, intercalava-se período de paz e de turbulência. A população e as pessoas envolvidas não sabiam descrever ou apontar qual animal era exatamente, e com o passar do tempo algumas começaram a acreditar ser um animal real: lobo; ou produto da fantasia: nandi bear, ou wendigo, ou chupacabras, lobisomem, etc.; ou exótico: babuíno ou hiena; ou era um divino instrumento: criatura do diabo, ou Deus a teria enviado como punição; ou bruxaria. Ou, ainda, que haveria uma pessoa maligna agindo por detrás dessas mortes. Até o filho de Jean Chastel, Antoine Chastel, foi objeto de suspeita, porque era uma pessoa estranha e vivia recluso em companhia de animais selvagens. Quando esteve na África esteve a serviço para cuidar de animais estranhos e exóticos. Suspeitaram, também, que possuía um animal selvagem - uma hiena híbrida ou um lycaon - que trouxera da África.A população acredita que a família Chastel dava guarida a lobos híbridos, os quais pertenciam ao nobre Jean-François Charles de Morangiès, e teriam escapado do seu controle e estariam atacando. Incrivelmente, ninguém conseguia vê-la com nitidez e muito menos capturá-la. Até que um dia a noiva de Jean Chastel foi atacada. Então, ele fez 3 balas de prata, de uma medalha de Nossa Senhora, as quais foram abençoadas pelo pároco, juntou-se à tropa do Marquês de d’Apcher, um nobre da cidade. Em 19 de junho de 1767, Jean Chastel, The Mask, matou a la Bête, nas terras do Marquês de d’Apcher, a qual foi embalsamada, e levada à Paris para receber a recompensa. Mas a la Bête estava irreconhecível, por ter apodrecido durante a viagem, então foi enterrada. Mas para matar o animal, dizem que Jean Chastel, realmente juntou-se à tropa, mas longe de todos, chamou o animal e quando ele veio, simplesmente o matou. Após seu pai ter matado a la Bête, Antoine desapareceu da cidade.As testemunhas que a viram morta, dizem que se parecia com um lobo, mas não era um lobo. Na atualidade, os pesquisadores acreditam que era um serial killer cometendo assassinatos, aproveitando-se da presença dos lobos na região. Em várias cidades da Europa há esculturas e desenhos em relevo de animais similares, considerados monstros. A notícia da la Bête foi amplamente divulgada no Avignon Gazette, The Paris Gazette, Saint James' Chronicle - este noticiou que esse animal seria de uma nova espécie - e em outros jornais da época; distribuíram cartazes e vários escritores publicaram livros baseados na história da la Bête. Hoje, pesquisadores, estudantes e interessados estudam documentos arquivados nas cidades como Clermont-Ferrand e Montpellier, para desvendarem esse intrigante mistério da história francesa. Até hoje, historiadores, zoólogos e outros cientistas estudam o fato, que continua no mais completo mistério. Os lobos no novo mundo Ainda na Europa, os próprios camponeses propagavam histórias a respeito dos lobos, as quais os imigrantes trouxeram, então, chegando às Américas, em locais onde haviam lobos, começou o seu extermínio, a prêmio. Após os primeiros 50 anos do início do século 19, por 30 anos, mais de 75 milhões de búfalos foram exterminados, causando o aumento da população dos lobos, que comiam as carcaças, e seguiam esses caçadores de búfalos, e estes por sua vez, começaram a matá-los por esporte. Quando não, adicionavam estricnina na carcaça dos búfalos, causando-lhes a morte, e também de outros animais, como urso, coiote, raposa, ferrets, racum, esquilo, e aves como a águia, o abutre e o falcão. Somente na década de 80, com a aparição da pesquisa biológica de lobos em universidades, os biólogos começaram a se interessar em protegê-los em parques, abrigando-os e incentivando a sua procriação. O Parque dos Lobos Gévaudan, hoje, se chama Lozère, e em Sainte-Lucie, no Park of Gévaudan, em 1.985, Gérard Ménatory, em parceria com Languedoc Roussillon regional council e The Brigitte Bardot Foundation, estabeleceu o Gévaudan Wolf Park, onde lobos do Canadá, da Polônia, da Mongólia e da Sibéria, e outras sub-raças vivem em semi-liberdade, e o público pode visitá-los. Extinção do lobo Há várias organizações que estão tentando evitar a extinção desses animais, os quais foram quase dizimados, por causa do medo que eles causavam na população. Foram assinados, em favor dos lobos na Europa, 2 acordos para auxiliar na não extinção do lobo: Convention on the Conservation of European Wildlife and Natural Habitats e Council Directive 92/43/EEC on the Conservation of Natural Habitats and of Wild Fauna and Flora; The Scottish Natural Heritage foi criado para a reintrodução do lobo na Escócia. O International Wolf Center, nos Estados Unidos, promove a sobrevivência da população dos lobos. Essas e outras organizações, primeiramente, estão criando programas educacionais para a reeducação da população, para a aceitação dos lobos na comunidade. Extinção do Lycaon pictus O Lycaon pictus tem o seu hábitat na África, e sua sobrevivência está muito difícil, devido ao desmatamento da floresta. Assim, seu hábitat natural foi destruído. Com o desaparecimento da floresta, procurando comida em áreas de agricultura, tem sido enxotado ou sumariamente morto, ou perseguido por cães domesticados, ou atropelados e mortos na estrada. A equipe do Botswana Wild Dog Research Project tem atuado junto à população da África, no sentido de conscientizá-la para que aceitem a convivência com esses animais - por serem sociáveis e dóceis -, próximos da extinção, por causa da fragmentação da floresta. Atualmente são encontrados na Namíbia, Botsuana, Moçambique, em partes do Zimbábue, Swazilândia, e no Transvaal.